User blog:NeneAndNate/The General News - GH News Update - Issue 2
For the week of 5/28 to 6/1: *Kristina returns (Now looking like Lindsay Davis) and has dropped out of Yale. It is revealed that Sonny and Alexis interfeared with Kristina's waiting list. When Kristina learns this, she is very upset and signs up for a new reality TV Show, Mob Princess. *Johnny kills his own grandfather, Anthony. He then frimes Tracy and Luke for the killing and they get arrsested. However, Heather takes the dead body and hides it in the woods. During this, Todd finds Tea passed out in a garage. While driving the car to the hospital, Todd gets the car stuck in mud and Tea goes into labor. They then go to a bus stop and Tea has a baby boy. However, Todd notices the baby isn't breathing right. Todd goes to get help when he runs into Heather hiding Anthony's body. Heather helps the baby and it is unknow if the baby is dead or alive. *Monica learns that Franco was Alan's son, from Jason. She also learns Sam's baby is Franco's. *Sam's rape get's covered by the Port Charles Press, which angers Jason and Sam. At the same time, Jason gets arrsested for Franco's murder. He then gets bailed out by Elizabeth. He thinks John, Sam's new 'friend', frimed him and sends two men to attack him. However, at the same time Sam goes into labor at John's condo and has the baby. While going to get help, John is attacked and they leave his body in the woods. At the same time, Sam's baby starts to have breathing problems. *Maxie and Matt marry, so Maxie doesn't have to be against Matt in legal orders. This angers Spinelli. THANKS SOAP.SHEKNOWS.COM FOR THESE SPOLIERS Monday June 4: Jason asks for forgiveness. Carly has an ultimatum for Johnny. Tuesday June 5: Todd struggles with the truth. Sam is in disbelief. Sonny pays Kate a visit. Wednesday June 6: Johnny has a nightmare. Starr has a surprise for Kate. Sparks fly between Mac and Felicia. Thursday June 7: Sam bumps into someone. Maxie wakes up to something unexpected. Spinelli helps out Olivia. Friday June 8: Anna gets a new job. Sam realizes something. *'Breaking News! Announced yesturday Kassie DePaiva, who plays '[[Blair|'Blair']], is returning to GH this summer! Kassie (Blair) was on ''GH ''in March 2012 and was on sister ABC Daytime Soap, ''One Life to Live, ''where she also played Blair, from December 1993 to Jaunary 2012, since the Soap ended. *Nathan Butler, who plays Ewen, has been dropped down to recurring status. Butler was on contract from October 2011 to May 2012. *Bruce Weitz, who plays Anthony, is leaving GH ''this June. Weitz has been on recurring status since October 2007. Anthony was killed off in late May. *Jason Cook, who plays Matt, is leaving GH. Cook has been on contract since June 2008 and Matt is currently married to Maxie. *Richard Steinmetz is joined the cast of ''GH! ''He will play the son of a former character who had many storylines with Sonny. *As of now, Kristen Storms '''is not '''returning to the role of Maxie. However, Jen Lilly will play Maxie on a recurring status. Lilly was supposed just to be a short replacement, while Storms was sick, but Storms never returned. *Congratulations to everyone who received an ''Emmy nomination! General Hospital received more nominations than any other show, with 23. Nominations include: Maurice Benard (Sonny), Anthony Geary (Luke), Laura Wright (Carly), Bradford Anderson (Spinelli). Sean Blakemore (Shawn), Jonathan Jackson (ex-Lucky), Jason Thompson (Patrick), Nancy Lee Grahn (Alexis), Rebecca Herbst (Elizabeth), Chad Duell (Michael), and Nathan Parsons (ex-Ethan). GH was also nominated for Outstanding Drama, Writing, and Directing. *The 39th Daytime Emmy Awards will be on June 23, 2012 at the Beverly Hilton Hotel. The awards will be on HLN. Nominations wwere announced on May 9, 2012 on the Today Show. *''For more info, click ''below. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/39th_Daytime_Emmy_Awards Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts